jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saracen Spine
=Basic Information= * Functionality: Military; Personal Enhancement; Personal * Materials : Allusteel-alloy and Durasteel-alloy * Cost: base model-32,000 Credits; Premium Model-82,000 Credits (100,000 credits for surgery) * Description: Developed by a desire to make and unstoppable warrior, the Saracen Spine is a one-of-a-kind creation by Stark Industries. The Saracen Spine is a rather small creation in size. The Spine is roughly one foot tall by five inches in width. The spine practically weighs nothing once equipped to its user. The Saracen Spine is a personal enhancement device the increases the user's senses and reactions. In the highest model the user can even have the potential to burn someone to death by just touching them. Be warned though, in this model, the spine will likely takeover its host and control them. The Spine at the highest model can cause the User to act sporadic and irrational and become very, very violent. The Saracen Spine base model has been tested extensively as has the premium model. Both excel with their programming. The Premium seems to prove to be too much for even most Force sensitives. The Saracen Spine works by planting itself on its user's spinal Column right below the shoulders and between the shoulder blades. From there the Spine connects itself to the spinal cord and sinks into the skin, almost like a parasite. The Saracen Spine practically becomes part of its user - and user's must be warned- that if the spine is attached, it is a lifelong bond unless you can find a way to override the Spine's programming or short circuit it. Intense electricity can do this, and the Spine will release itself from its user. The user must be careful in this situation however as the attempt inevitably put you in a situation to die. Effects: * Sight: Sight is enhanced as the Spine has attached itself to the spinal column of its host and can access and clear up any issues in their vision. Since the spinal column provides structure for the nervous system, anything that relates to it must pass through the spine and this is how the nervous system interprets that information *Hearing: The Spine intercepts and intensifies the nerve signals from the ear before it sends them to the brain. *Touch: Being plugged into the spinal Column as it is, the spine intensifies the nervous signals sent if the host touches something, even the ground below their feet. This happens because the Spine intensifies any an all signals triggered by nerves to the brain, making them feel stronger than they really are. * Control: the spine controls itself as it is pretty much a droid in itself but instead more like a super computer that has a mind of its own. Only ones with very very strong minds can ever hope to control the spine as it continuously sends messages to the host's brain and interacts with it through the spinal column. It is attached to the host by another person. When the spine is shipped it is in an inactive state and must be activated manually. This activation should not be done until the spine is placed on the back of the host. * Burning Touch: the spine is always collecting static electricity that is always in the air around us. the spine collects this static electricity so it can power itself, but the spine continually collects it, even when it is not needed. What causes the burn by the touch is a release of this built up static electricity. Again the Spine uses the static it collects to power itself. The discharge of this static electricity does however effect the host in a negative way which is a drawback of the premium package. If too much of a discharge occurs, it can indeed kill its host. what allows the spine to collect the static in the air that powers it is actually the material it is made from. Not that the material conducts this itself, but because it is magnetized. You may be wondering if the magnetism is going to pull loose metal objects towards the host. Well. . .the answer is no. The only way that this would happen, would be if the host was standing, seated, etc. near loose metal. The Spine is not Magnetized enough for this to be a drastic drawback. Just enough to capture the electricity in the air to power itself Link to Patent Approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1326&t=19546&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&hilit=stark+industries&start=20 Category:Cybernetics Category:Systems and Equipment Category:Personal Equipment